The Chechen
The Joker: Tell your men they work for me now. This is my city. The Chechen: They won't work for a freak. The Joker: (mocking accent) Freack?? Why don't we cut you up into little pieces and feed you to your pooches? And then we'll see just how loyal a hungry dog '''really' is!'' The Chechen was a Chechen drug lord in charge of the drug-trafficking operations in Gotham City's organized crime under Sal Maroni. Biography Early Life Born in the Russian federal republic of Chechnya to a mother and father he believed were a pair of weaklings and fools who deserved the squalor they lived in, the boy who would grow up to be known as "the Chechen" witnessed many atrocities during the First Chechen War that started with his small nation's breakaway from Russia in 1994. He grew up realizing that the chaos gripping Chechnya could be turned to his advantage as it came to an end two years later, and obtained a lot of guns abandoned by fleeing Russian troops that enabled him to get followers and become one of the most feared and powerful men in his region. The Chechen was sure nothing could stop him, but was proven wrong when the Second Chechen War broke out in 1999, this time ending with the Russian's victory. Since that was fine with him because they seemed to have plenty of guns and rockets, the young dominator moved on into a career of supplying drugs to Russian troops because to him, money could be made out of such items despite authorities outlawing them. One night, however, while he and his hireling delivered cocaine to a major general, the police caught wind of the deal and arrived at the general's quarters to arrest them all. The Chechen, who was waiting in his car when the hell broke loose and his driver was killed in its midst, was able to escape by rolling out the car door with a machine pistol found under his seat in hand and ran into an alleyway, shooting and killing the four cops chasing after him as he turned around. After hiding in a culvert beneath a roadway for an hour until he was sure nobody was looking for him, the famed drug-seller hiked to a nearby airfield, where he made use of a computer to access bank accounts in the Bahamas. He obtained a private aircraft through a bribe and flew within a week to Mexico City, booking himself into a luxury hotel with doubt that the Russians would ever find him there. But because the Chechen still liked doing business in the drug trade, he sought to re-establish his his life's somewhere in the United States. At first, he found it difficult to difficult to decide where in the country he could start in until he learned about the situation in Gotham City (involving escaped maniacs, exploding manholes, a monorail train that crashed onto the street and burst into flames, ordinary citizens rampaging with insanity and the city's new vigilante hero Batman stopping the mass hysteria from worsening) ''The Dark Knight Having made a full alliance with Maroni and his thugs, the Chechen started discussing business with him as they began to rebuild the fallen criminal empire left for the two clients by Maroni's predecessor Carmine Falcone. The Bratva mobster's main interest was always the drugs drug trafficking monopoly of the enterprise, but since Falcone's shipments recently stopped with Batman and newly-elected district attorney Harvey Dent arresting or scaring away most reliable suppliers, he desperately enters a deal with the the Scarecrow to supply drugs . Understandably, he is enraged to learn the true nature of the drugs the freak sold to him. By the start of the movie, he confronts the Scarecrow with his men and a pack of Rottweiler attack-dogs at his side. As Crane gleefully reminds him he is the Chechen's only available supplier in Gotham, several Batman impersonators attack them, causing the Chechen to wisely flee the scene before the real Batman appears. He later forms an alliance with fellow mob leaders Sal Maroni, the Italian mob boss, Lau, the Chinese mob boss, and Gambol, the black mob boss to launder the mobs profits. When the Joker unexpectedly arrives at a business meeting between the crime lords, the Chechen tells Gambol to let the Joker speak of his proposition and (possibly due to barely escaping an encounter with Batman himself) seems the most interested in the Joker's deal. The Chechen suggested to Maroni that they hire the Joker, and were soon taken to court along with dozens of other criminals at once. After the Joker broke himself and Lau out of prison, he meets him at a container ship where the Joker was given his reward of half the mob's money. Curious about what the Joker would spend it all on, the Chechen was shocked when the Joker set fire to the entire pile of money, along with Lau, and tried to claim the both all of the Chechen's men as his own, and Gotham itself as "his" city to create a "better class of criminal". However, when the Chechen defiantly said that his men wouldn't work for a "freak" like the Joker, the Joker snapped and had the Chechen's own men drag him away to "chop him up into little pieces" and feed his remains to his three rottweilers. Appearances * ''The Dark Knight '' ** ''The Dark Knight (Book) Behind the scenes *The Chechen's real name is never revealed in the movies. *A similar character from the Nolan franchise is Yuri Dimitrov. Category:The Dark Knight Characters Category:The Dark Knight Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Dark Knight Trilogy novelization characters